Heaven's Light
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: Songfic Misao gets a morbid and bad dream so a certain Oniwabanshuu leader decides to try his best in comforting her. A little OOC.


**Heaven's Light   
By: Riyuji**

  
  
**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. They belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha and Sony Music Entertainment. Can you say No-boo-hee-roh What-sue-key? Good doggie! Get the biscuit. (Throws a bacon doggie biscuit) Oh and the song is owned by Disney. It's actually from the Hunchback of Notre Dame.   
  
**_Author's Rant_**: I've been listening to different Disney Soundtracks so I don't go crazy while studying for my exam. When I reached the Hunchback of Notre Dame CD a song inspired me. It's been quite sometime since I wrote a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic so wish me luck.   
  
**Kenaouru**: Cough, cough, hack, spit, hack, hack, ahem, spit, cough… Luck!   
**Riyuji**: (Throws a boot at Kenaouru) Baka Sarou.   
  
-=-=-   
  
Aoshi sat in the middle of his room, meditating to the smell of incense. He has been doing this almost daily ever since the day he returned to Kyoto. Misao and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu were thrilled to see him but he really hadn't felt the same for them. The Oniwabanshuu he knew composed of his men, Hannya and the others.   
  
His fist clenched as he lost his concentration. He still believed that their deaths were his fault. He blamed himself for it. His eyes idly opened. Taking a look around he couldn't hear or sense anything in motion. He couldn't even hear a mouse stirring. Slumber had taken over everyone. He was about to go to bed himself until he heard something.   
  
-=-=-   
  
In Misao's room, the perky ninja sat up on her futon. She stirred due to a nightmare she had just had. She blinked at the wall before her a few times before she gripped the front of her shirt. Her heartbeat rose slightly and her breathing was uneven. "What? " She hugged herself trying to erase the thoughts she still recalled from her dream.   
  
'_What was that?_'   
  
Her keen hearing picked up footsteps coming from the hall. She lay back down not wanting Okina to reprimand her, thinking that she was planning to sleep late again. Before she could fully close her eyelids she heard the shoji of her room slide open. She immediately shut her eyes and curled onto a comfortable position.   
  
"Misao?"   
  
The girl noticed it as Aoshi's voice. "Aoshi-sama? Is that you?" She turned to see Aoshi at the crack of her door. Her eyes widened at the sight. "What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" She started to worry because he just quietly stood there. She silently cursed for allowing Aoshi to see her in this condition.   
  
Aoshi shook his head. "Sorry for the intrusion, Misao. I'll just take my leave." He was about to close the shoji door until he heard something that seemed to be a whimper coming from Misao. He re-opened the door again and entered. "Is anything the matter?" He closed the behind him before kneeling down in front of the young ninja.   
  
"I just had a nightmare. I know it seems childish but it was so morbid. It didn't seem right." She sat up and hugged her knees against her chest. She felt a shiver as she remembered the dream. She was about to break out until a she felt a warm sensation on her shoulder.   
  
Her head shot up and turned to find Aoshi's palm in contact with her shoulder. "Aoshi-sama." For some reason he seemed so caring. She had always thought he'd be the type who wouldn't give a damn. He was a stiff. It was that simple, but to Misao she loved that stiff.   
  
~ _So many times out there   
I've watched a happy pair   
Of lovers walking in the night   
They had a kind of glow around them   
It must look like heaven's light_ ~   
  
"If it will make you feel better you may tell it to me," uttered the Oniwabanshuu leader.   
  
He didn't recall the reason that made him head for Misao's room. There was this sense of insecurity within him. He just couldn't explain it.   
  
Misao let out another whimper. She felt his hand squeeze her tighter. She wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "There were all of the Oniwabanshuu. Even Hannya, Shikijo, and the others, they were all there," she hesitated. "I can't recall it all. They were all slaughtered. All I saw was a glare. It ran swiftly to Okina." After that she stopped. She swore that she was on the verge of tears. Without a second thought she buried her head onto Aoshi's chest. "Then it came to you. There was so much bleeding and."   
  
Aoshi stroke her ebony hair with his hand. "Misao. You needn't continue. Gomen."   
  
Misao sniffed once and averted her eyes to Aoshi. "Aoshi-sama, why are you apologizing. I'm the one who should be doing the apologi--" she was cut off. Aoshi had placed a finger over her lips to stop her.   
  
"I've hurt you. It was an inferior idea to allow you to explain it. Gomen." He really did care for the ninja girl before him, he just hid it all from the world.   
  
~ _I knew I'd never know   
That warm and loving glow   
Though I would wish with all my might   
No face as hideous as my face   
Was ever meant for heaven's light _~   
  
"Aoshi-sama." Misao subconsciously raised her head and moved toward Aoshi. She unconcernedly gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. "Arigato. Thank you for hearing me out." She made her way back onto her futon. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to her chin before wiping the retained tears on her eyes.   
  
~ _But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright_ ~   
  
Aoshi's hand lifted up to his cheek. He made sure that Misao wasn't looking before a smile began to tug on the side of his lips. He was planing to leave, but a tiny plea was heard.   
  
~ _I dare to dream that she   
Might even care for me   
And as I ring this bells tonight _~   
  
"Aoshi-sama, please stay here first. Don't leave me."   
  
"Aoshi gave another smile and nodded as a response to the girl's request. He sat back down and leaned on the wall. He bent a knee and placed an elbow on it. He intently watched the ninja until he could finally hear here breathing even.   
  
~ _My cold, dark tower seems so bright   
I swear it must be heaven's light _~   
  
He made a last attempt of getting out of the room but he couldn't bare the thought of not keeping the promise he made with Misao a few moments ago.   
  
He remained in the position. He started to notice his eyelids feel heavy and after a minute or so he ended up in slumber together with the rest of the occupants of the house.   
  
Misao opened an eye and stared at the sleeping figure of Aoshi. She felt a smirk etch itself onto her face. "Arigato Aoshi."   
  
-=-=-   
  
_**A/N**_: How was it? I kinda had to rush it because I got sleepy. Please **review**. It boosts my inspiration and not to mention my hack_**E**_coughhack**_G_**spitcough_**O**_spithack. 


End file.
